Disappear
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Jauh, jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia bisa melihat senyuman khas Himuro yang selalu menyambutnya tiap kali ia mampir ke rumah sosok bersurai hitam itu. "Katanya akan selalu ada di dekatku, tetapi kenapa sekarang malah menghilang...?"-oneshot, AU, hints MuraHimu, death chara.


"Atsushi...?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sementara tangannya meraba-raba dinding di sekitarnya, ia tetap memanggil-manggil nama yang entah mengapa tidak bisa dienyahkan barang sedetik pun dari pikirannya itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Tetapi itu bukan langkah kaki yang ia cari.

Langkah kaki itu ringan, tidak berat seperti langkah milik si sosok tinggi besar dengan mata ungu yang selalu sayu. Tidak ada suara berisik maupun kayu berderit saat sepasang kaki entah milik siapa itu menginjak lantai kayu. Yang ada hanya suara—

-tidak ada. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Bahkan jangkrik pun tidak lagi berderik setelah ia menyadari suara langkah itu makin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia juga baru sadar ketiadaan suara anjing yang menjaga rumah mereka dari siapapun yang berniat mengganggu penghuninya.

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi, jauh di dalam kepalanya.

Dan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di lehernya, ia yakin bahwa alarm di kepalanya tidak pernah salah.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Disappear**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Fantasy – Tragedy

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _Oneshot, OOC!_Murasakibara_, death chara, AU_. Bagi yang mau nyambung-nyambungin sama '_Handwriting_' dkk, _monggo_; dipersilahkan sangat karena memang ada kaitannya sama lima sekawan itu. Cuma, yang ini kadar ke-_absurd_-annya lebih parah. Dan—numpang tanya; ini bisa disebut _songfic_ enggak? **( OwO)a**

**Disclaimer:** 07—eh, tunggu. Ini fandom Kuroko no Basket, jadi yang punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Haduh, lama enggak main ke sini sih... #PLAK! Dan ngomong-omong, '_Sayoonara Memori'_ punyanya 7!Oops.

**Oo—O—oO**

_**Do not stop loving tonight, hoping for good  
Goodbye memories**_

**Oo—O—oO**

Ada lolongan serigala.

Sosok berambut merah tua itu melihat keluar jendela, menatap purnama yang tengah bersinar terang di langit malam dengan tatapan skeptis. Bukan apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja ia sudah mengalami terlalu banyak kesialan hari ini, dan kesialan itu selalu diawali dengan firasat buruk yang menyelimuti pikirannya.

Dan sekarang, firasat buruk itu muncul lagi.

"Tadi pagi repot nyari itu kucing hitam sampai keliling desa, siangnya papasan sama titisan Raja Setan dan dikasih tatapan setajam silet, sorenya kehujanan deras... Sekarang apa lagi?" gerutu pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga itu sambil mengelus kepala kucing hitam di pangkuannya lembut. Keluhannya itu hanya dibalas dengan ngeongan dari kucing hitam (yang dengan amat sangat ogah-ogahan diakui sebagai) kesayangannya, dan ia berdecak pelan. "Kau bisa jadi menyebalkan juga, eh?"

Jika saja kucing di pangkuannya itu adalah manusia, mungkin senyuman entah apa sudah terlukis di wajahnya sekarang.

Senyuman yang berguna untuk menutupi kegelisahan yang juga melanda pikirannya, mungkin?

**.**

**.**

Lain lubuk, lain belalang; peribahasa itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana di kastil tempat para pemburu _yokai_ berjuluk _Kiseki no Sedai_ berkumpul sekarang. Sementara di rumah sederhana milik Kagami diliputi rasa gelisah (bukan geli-geli basah), tempat yang luasnya luar biasa ini diselimuti keseriusan yang jarang terlihat dan terasakan.

Juga pertengkaran antara dua orang yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?!" teriak Midorima yang benar-benar jengah antara pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak berguna sama sekali ini. Dan tambahan, ia juga sudah lelah menahan seorang 'raksasa' berambut ungu sebahu yang tengah memasuki mode mengamuk bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Meski sudah dibantu oleh Aomine, tetap saja menahan orang yang tigabelas senti lebih tinggi darimu itu susah sangat.

...ngomong-omong soal angka tigabelas, itu bukannya angka sial, ya?

"Berhentilah mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, Aka_-chin_! Hanya karena kau kehilangan Kuro_-chin_, bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya menentukan apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan yang lainnya!"

Sepasang mata berbeda warna menatap datar mata ungu milik sosok yang seharusnya selalu menuruti perintahnya itu. Ia tidak bergerak, tidak melakukan apapun dan—

Oh. Ralat yang barusan. Gunting yang terlempar dan menancap ke dinding belakang setelah berhasil menggores pipi Murasakibara (dan juga nyaris mengenai hidung Aomine jika saja yang bersangkutan tidak punya daya refleks yang hebat) itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'gerakan'. Lebih spesifiknya, gerakan untuk melukai dan membungkam lawan bicara yang sedang mengamuk.

Tidak ada lagi yang berani menatap mata yang tengah mengatakan, "Diam atau kau mati," dalam kesunyian itu.

"Karena aku pernah kehilangan Tetsuya, maka aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama. Kau yang belum pernah kehilangan orang yang disayangi itu memangnya tahu apa?" Ucapan itu terlontar dengan kerutan di dahi si pemimpin kelompok. "Dia sudah terlalu banyak terluka untukmu. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya—kau harus tahu bahwa ia hanya orang biasa, bukan pemburu _yokai_ seperti kita. Luka di matanya itu juga bisa mengancam nyawanya jika tidak ada yang segera bertindak."

Tangan sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi itu terkepal.

"Jika ia tidak segera 'dihilangkan', ia akan menjadi musuhmu tak lama lagi, Atsushi."

Tak lama kemudian, tampak sosok Midorima dan Aomine yang terkapar di dua sisi ruangan serta Murasakibara yang berlari keluar dari kastil dengan tongkat besi tergenggam di tangan. Akashi hanya diam di tempat dan menghela napas panjang, sementara Momoi memejamkan mata pasrah.

Semua memang telah berubah semenjak kepergian dua _mood-maker_ di kelompok mereka.

**#**

"_Muro_-chin_?"_

_Sosok berambut hitam itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati Murasakibara-lah yang memanggil namanya. "Pagi, Atsushi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

_Yang ditanya bungkam sambil menggaruk pipi sebentar. "Um... Tidak ada, sebenarnya. Hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin mampir saja untuk menengok Muro-_chin_," jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah lain—satu hal yang membuat senyuman biasa Himuro Tatsuya berubah menjadi senyuman geli. _

"_Benar-benar 'kebetulan lewat' atau memang disengaja lewat, Atsushi?" _

"_..."_

"Nee_? Yang mana yang benar?"_

_Murasakibara mendumel pelan. "Muro_-chin_ mirip Aka_-chin_; selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang lain," gerutunya pelan sambil berjalan di samping sosok yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu menuju ruang makan. Himuro tertawa pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan lawan bicaranya dengan mengatakan, "Itu karena kau saja yang terlalu mudah dibaca, Atsushi," keras-keras. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, mau donat gula ditemani teh hangat atau makanan dan minuman dari toko sebelah?" tawarnya sambil menggidikkan kepala ke sebelah rumah, dimana sebuah toko panganan bisa dilihat berdiri dengan ramainya. _

_Dengusan keras. "Donat gula Muro-_chin_ lebih enak. Ayo, buatkan aku beberapa. Perutku lapar setelah berjalan kaki dari kastil kemari tanpa istirahat, Muro_-chin_."_

"_Tanpa istirahat? Kucing-kucingan lagi dengan Akashi?"_

"_Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Muro_-chin_ lagi 'kan?"_

_Himuro terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum kembali. "Kalau kau terus begini, kau akan dimarahi olehnya, lho."_

"_Tidak peduli. Aku ingin bertemu Muro_-chin_," sahut Murasakibara sambil duduk di kursi makan dan membaringkan kepala di atas meja. "Aku khawatir pada Muro_-chin_ yang rela kehilangan sebelah penglihatannya untukku. Tidak boleh?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Murasakibara pun tidak menginginkan jawaban, karena ia sudah tahu kalau Himuro sedang berusaha menahan tangis di depan peralatan membuat pesanan si penanya sekarang. _

"_Kau sadar kalau aku bisa saja jadi musuhmu, 'kan?" Suaranya bergetar. Mata sayu Murasakibara juga mendapati bahunya ikut bergetar. _

"_Sadar, kok."_

"_Aku bisa saja membunuhmu."_

"_Memang."_

"_Dengan cara yang paling kejam."_

"_Yup."_

"_Seperti yang biasa _yokai_ lapar lakukan pada manusia."_

"_Sangat mirip~"_

"_Lalu kenapa—" Ah. Ia tidak boleh berteriak. Kalau ia berteriak, lawan bicaranya akan tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis—air matanya yang mengalir bebas ke pipinya juga harus disembunyikan. "—kenapa—"_

_Murasakibara tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku sayang Muro_-chin_."_

_Himuro tercekat._

"_Sangat~ sayang pada Muro_-chin_. Muro_-chin_ sudah rela terluka untukku, sekarang giliranku untuk melindungi Muro_-chin_."_

_**/**__Bodoh.__**/**_

"_Karena itu juga, aku akan berusaha mencarikan penawar untuk Muro_-chin_ agar Muro_-chin_ tidak akan pergi jauh dariku."_

_**/**__Bodoh.__**/**_

_Senyum masih tetap melekat di bibir Murasakibara saat ia menutup mata sambil bergumam, "Meski nyawaku taruhannya—nanti."_

**#**

"Kau ditugaskan Akashi untuk menghabisiku, 'kan?"

Sosok yang mendekatkan pisau berburunya di leher Himuro itu mendengus. "Karena kau sudah tahu, berarti aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi 'kan?"

Himuro tetap tidak menoleh ke belakang. "Aku kenal kau, Takao Kazunari; teman baik Midorima, bukan?"

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum lebar. "Oh? Kau juga tahu namaku?"

"... aku... tahu."

Mata yang tadinya tampak santai kini menajam. Perubahan pada nada bicara target buruannya ini membuatnya makin waspada dengan keadaan.

Di langit sana, kerumunan gagak berterbangan.

"... aku... mengenalmu..."

Satu kalimat yang pertama muncul di benak Takao saat sepasang sayap hitam mulai menampakkan diri dari punggung Himuro adalah:

**/**_Holy crap._**/**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kagami hendak menutup jendela rumahnya, angin kencang tiba-tiba menerjang. Belum sempat ia bersedia untuk menyambut angin itu dengan cara menutup jendela rapat-rapat, angin menyebalkan itu sudah memakan korban yang dari sananya juga tidak bernyawa. Suara 'PRANG!' khas kaca pecah, ngeongan kaget kucing hitam di atas meja, dan umpatan keras Kagami Taiga menjadi musik pengiring jatuhnya korban dari keganasan si angin kencang.

"Ini dia firasat burukku tadi! Dan demi Tuhan, dari semua pigura berisi foto di rumah ini, kenapa harus pigura berisi foto Tatsuya yang harus jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping begitu?!" Dan kalimat selanjutnya tidak bisa ditulis karena penuh sensoran, tidak baik bagi telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan si kucing yang sebelumnya terdiam kini memilih untuk berlari keluar rumah, menuju tempat yang sangat ia kenal di kehidupan sebelumnya tanpa sepengetahuan majikannya yang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Ketika ia sampai di sana, semua sudah terlambat.

Sosok berambut hitam yang ia kenal tidak lagi tersenyum ramah untuk menyambutnya—hanya ada mata yang terpejam dalam kedamaian di kepala yang digenggam oleh tangan Takao sekarang.

"...maaf, Murasakibara."

Jantung Murasakibara serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat kekacauan di rumah ini; darah berceceran, tubuh tanpa kepala dengan sayap yang tergeletak lemas di punggungnya, serta kepala berwajah familiar yang tidak lagi ada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya dengan cara biasa untuk membunuh _yokai_, tapi ia lebih kuat dari perkiraanku jadi—"

Ketika sepasang tangan merebut kepala bersurai hitam dari tangannya dan memeluknya seperti seorang Ibu memeluk anak kesayangannya, Takao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali bungkam dan membiarkan Murasakibara melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Kata 'maaf' sudah tidak bisa lagi menutup luka yang dirasakan sosok bermata sayu dan lembap itu sekarang.

"Kembalilah ke kastil dan katakan pada mereka kalau tugasmu sudah selesai, Takao."

"Tapi—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka—dan kau juga termasuk 'mereka'—saat ini."

"Mura—"

"PERGI!"

Merasa kehadirannya juga tidak ada gunanya di tempat ini, Takao membungkukkan badan dan berlari menuju kastil tempat 'teman-teman'nya berada.

Salah satu dari mereka pasti tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya ini dalam hitungan detik.

**#**

"Nee_, Muro-_chin_?"_

"_Yaa?"_

"_Ayo, kita saling membuat janji."_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Apapun—kau duluan!"_

_Himuro _facepalm_. Sifat kekanakan Murasakibara memang sangat _random_ dan susah ditebak kapan munculnya. "...aku sedang _blank_ saat ini, kau saja yang duluan."_

"_Baiklah~"_

_Helaan napas berat terhembus._

"_Aku ingin Muro_-chin_ selalu di sebelahku, kalau begitu."_

"_...eh?"_

"_Aku ingin Muro_-chin_ selalu menyambutku dengan senyuman saat aku datang, aku ingin Muro_-chin_ terus membuatkan donat gula untukku, aku ingin—"_

"_S-stop sebentar, Atsushi. Kita tidak sedang membuat daftar keinginan untuk Natal, 'kan?"_

"_...benar juga. Kalau begitu, aku ingin keinginan yang awal saja! Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di dekatku, Muro_-chin_!"_

_Himuro tertawa garing. Tetapi tetap saja, ia menyambut jari kelingking Murasakibara dengan jari kelingkingnya; melakukan _pinky swear_ yang sumpah kekanakan sangat._

"_Kita akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita, 'kan~?"_

"_...stop lagi, Atsushi. Kita bukan sedang membuat janji pernikahan, kau tahu?"_

**#**

Rasa panas di hadapannya membuatnya tersadar dari alam lamunannya. Kobaran api yang telah melalap habis tubuh seorang Himuro Tatsuya membawanya kembali ke kenyataan pahit dan membuatnya susah bernapas.

"Muro_-chin_ pembohong..."

Jauh, jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia bisa melihat senyuman khas Himuro yang selalu menyambutnya tiap kali ia mampir ke rumah sosok bersurai hitam itu.

"Katanya akan selalu ada di dekatku, tetapi kenapa sekarang malah menghilang...?"

**Oo—O—oO**

_**I stopped breathing between the two eye shadows are closed  
Goodbye tears sparkling shine**_

**Oo—O—oO**

**The end.**

**A/N: **...lama enggak main kemari, fic saya makin lama makin gaje, ya? *lihat ke atas* Karena saya juga enggak yakin ada yang masih ingat sama saya dan ke-absurd-an saya atau enggak, saya pasrah aja deh, ada yang mau ngasih review atau enggak... #pundung


End file.
